1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 2 039 595 A1 discloses an air guiding device for a vehicle with a wheel spoiler arranged in the area ahead of a vehicle wheel and projecting down in the direction of the roadway from the undersurface area of the vehicle. The air guiding device has a guide fin that adjoins the wheel spoiler and extends in a vertical plane approximately parallel to the direction of travel. An air flow is channeled in the areas of the wheels and the wheel arch.
It is the object of the invention to provide an air guiding device ahead of the wheels of a vehicle by means of which the aerodynamic properties of the vehicle are improved.